


Where The Castle Looms

by StilesFillTheVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Charles is Dereks dad, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, King Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Of course all the Hales are wolves, Prince Derek Hale, Reign AU, Werewolves, Wolf Derek, anxiety attack in chapter 2, except Charles, momma Talia, princess cora and laura, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesFillTheVoid/pseuds/StilesFillTheVoid
Summary: Stiles, the King of Scotland,  has always known that he must marry the Prince of France, Derek, when it was the right time to form an alliance with England who they have been at war with since he was born. However, the Prince of France has never shown him any interest. Stiles has to try to live his life with a Husband that hates his guts and to rule over Scotland and France. He also wants to find out why all the Hales disappear on every damn full moon.





	Where The Castle Looms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I've been working on this Reign AU for a little bit and finally decided to post it. I hope you enjoy and I am more than sure that the tags will change when I post more chapters. I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I have a full time job that requires most of my time.  
> Thank you guys for looking!

Stiles was sitting at the table with the rest of the Friars as they do every day when the sun hits midday. The nuns were the last to sit down after the young Friars got their bowls of porridge and bread in front of them. Nigil, who always sat to his left, was halfway through with his meal when Stiles had barely touched his. He had been here for more than 2 years, waiting for his father to announce it was time for him to marry. He was to marry the prince of France to anew the fragile alliance with his people of Scotland and with England. He was deep in thought when Nigil nudged his side quite harshly. Stiles looked up to scold the younger boy but he looked straight into the eyes of fear.  
  
Blood dripped from her mouth, running down her nose and seeping through the coif from her ears. The young boys around him were starting to whimper and scream, standing up from the table. The bleeding nun went limp, her head slamming into the bowl of hot porridge. The surrounding nuns rushed to her aide but Stiles knew she was dead. He felt small frail hands grab his arm and pull him towards the cottage up the hill.  
  
“This is the work of someone with ties to England,” Marsha, who has cared for Stiles since his arrival, ushered him into his room. “You must leave immediately.”  
  
“What happened with the nun?” Stiles asked as Marsha stuffed a sack full of his things. “Marsha, why was that nun bleeding out of every orifice of her head? I’ve never seen that before.”  
  
“It was poison, my Lord.” Marsha scurried to get as much things as she could.  
  
“Marsha..” Stiles sat down on his bed and cradled his head into his arms. “I didn’t know.”  
  
“That Sister Eliza was your taster? You’ve been assigned a taster since you left your mothers stomach my dear. It is never your fault. You’re the King of Scotland Stiles. We must do everything we possibly can to ensure your safety.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “Now is your time to go to France to marry your fiancé. You must get dressed. Hurry my dear, I will wait out by the carriage when you are ready. The person that tried to poison you will be dealt with but you must hurry so you can get on your way.”  
  
“Thank you Marsha,” Stiles surprised her with a tight hug. Since his time here, Marsha was the only one that stepped over the professional line that comes with nun and King. She would scold him for what he did wrong and would give him gentle pats on the back and small squeezes on his shoulder. But that is the closest contact they’ve had. So the hug was probably out of line but Stiles wasn’t too worried about it. She was the closest thing he had to a mother since the death of Queen Claudia.  
  
He changed into his outfit that Marsha laid out for him and took a last look at the small room that he considered home for the few years that he was here. He rushed to the door and met Marsha outside by the carriage that he would be in for the next two days. Marsha already had his luggage in the storage compartment. The young Friars stood around, all whispering goodbyes and handing him keepsakes. He knelt down and hugged Nigil who had a puckered lip and red, wet eyes.  
  
“King Stiles, it is time for your leave.” Marsha pulled him away from the young boy and handed him the last of his things. She motioned a young nun who was holding a cushion with a shiny crown to stand by her side. She took the gold crown and reached up to place it on his head. “This is yours now. You will be such a good King or France, my boy. Know that whether near or far, you will be in my heart.”  
  
“I will come see you when I can.” Stiles assured.  
  
“Nonsense,” She waved her hand and helped him in the carriage. “You’re going to be a busy King. You have to keep your head clear to serve your people. Now, you’re going to be late if we keep chatting. You must go. You’re going to be fine Stiles. Just be wary on the full moons.”  
  
“What’s on the full moons?”  
  
“I have heard silly rumors that the Hales are fond of the full moons. However that is mere giggles between others.” Marsha gave him one last pat on his knee when the coachman shut the door. He watched as the young Friars struggled to keep pace with the carriage as far as the nuns let them. The view was drowning with the dense forest passed the nuns villages and he knew that most of the trip would be this way. His nerves were already running amuck in his mind.  
  
It has been eleven years since the first day he met with his Fiancé. They met for the first time when Stiles was eight years old and the young prince of France was twelve. Stiles was originally to marry the young sister, Cora, who is just a year younger than him but Charles Hale changed his mind and said it was best for the young prince to be the next King of France. However, the young prince seemed to be opposed to the idea. When Stiles traveled from Scotland to France to meet the prince at just eight years old, he expected a quick meeting and then to run around and explore the palace. But what he was met with was a scowling red face and crossed arms. Queen Talia pushed the prince towards him and whispered a small reassurance to the pouting kid.  
  
“Derek, that is not how you greet your guest. Let alone your fiancé.” She looked up and gave Stiles a warm smile that reminded him of his mothers. His mom was not able to accompany him on the trip because she had fallen ill and needed rest so his father had one of the most trusted servant girl to take him across country. Stiles deemed it lucky that he got a hushed hi from the prince. The young prince scurried away to go back into the depths of the palace.  
  
“Don’t worry child,” Talia reached out her hand towards him. He looked back at the servant, Dorothy, for approval. She gave him a nod of her head and bowed to show her respect to the Queen of France. “Derek isn’t the best with meeting new friends. But let me show you your future home.”  
  
Stiles was led around the palace and was shown the more popular rooms that were used. He met the rest of the Hale family and got along better with Princess Cora than anyone else. For the four days that he was at the palace, Cora was the only one that would play with him. The older Princess, Laura, was busy with her duties as well as Talia and Charles, and Derek refused to have anything to with Stiles. Stiles visited the palace two more times after that, one time when he was eleven and the last time when he was fifteen. Both times, Cora was the one that he would talk to most of the time and Derek barely spoke two words to him.  
  
Now Stiles was on his way to live there for the rest of his life. He was expected to marry Prince Derek and to strengthen the alliance between his country and England. His nerves were finally settling into the pit of his stomach. He reminded himself that his people in waiting that he hasn’t seen in two years would meet him at the Palace to have something to look forward to. His best friend, Scott, and his other friends were already on their way to France from Scotland to be by his side throughout his new life and to possibly find a person to start a life with as well.  
  
Scott’s mother was a servant at the palace in Scotland and was Claudia’s close friend. It was Claudia who allowed Melissa to live in the palace with her son. Stiles met Scott when Claudia invited them to a royal dinner as special guests. They were both four at the time and never had another encounter with someone their own age. They were joined by the hip since that day. Lydia, the daughter of a noble man, was Stiles’ first crush. It lasted for a while but he had to tell himself that it could never work. He was to marry for his people, not for his own selfish needs. However, their friendship blossomed when he stopped running after her every second of his life. Isaac was taken in by his father, King John Stilinski, when he found his servant father beating him when the King came to talk with him about some problems. Mr. Lahey was banished after that and they kept the fifteen year old to help around the palace for free living. His last people in waiting, Erica, came to the palace when her mother was desperate to cure her sickness. Her mother begged the King and Queen to do anything that they could, so Queen Claudia did just that. Claudia took a journey that Stiles still wasn’t sure where to, and came back without Erica. She told everyone that she was at a sanctuary that Erica’s mother couldn’t afford. Claudia did most things out of the kindness of her heart so Stiles didn’t bat an eye when she said that she took a complete stranger to an expensive hospital to be taken care of. Erica showed back up six months later looking like a royal and doing things that she could only dream of six months ago. She became friends with Lydia and so by default, became friends with Stiles and Scott.  
  
It actually took less than the planned two days for them to arrive to the palace in France. The carriage pulled past the barbican and up on a brick path in front of the Hale Palace. He could see out of the window that there were people from both the town and the palace. The courtyard was packed with complete strangers that were waiting for him to arrive. He could see Princess Cora, Princess Laura, and Queen Talia standing in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by guards. They were all dressed in long, elegant gowns. They certainly didn’t fit in with the rest of the courtyards full of commoners.  
  
The carriage stopped with a jolt and the coachman opened the door. He took a big intake of air and slowly pushed it out of through his nose. He slowly crawled out of the carriage while the coachman gathered his stuff and looked around to the familiar palace. He could hear the murmurs of the townspeople and the Hale’s servants and a few slow clap of hands.  
  
“It’s about damn time,” Stiles heard from over his shoulder. Isaac was walking over towards him from behind the carriage. “We were waiting for hours.”  
  
“Oh how awful, it must have killed you to wait so long.” Stiles rolled his eyes but had a big smile plastered on his face. Finally, he is in his comfort zone. He reached out for Isaac, giving him a small hug. Isaac was always close to Scott when he lived in the palace with them so Stiles were bound to become good friends with him as well, kind of the same situation as Lydia and Erica.  
  
“Thank goodness you’re here, I can finally pick on someone that doesn’t fight back.” Lydia walked up to him from the courtyard with Erica by her side, both of them with small smirks. They pull him into a hug that was a lot more intimate than the one he had with Isaac. Lydia lingered a little longer to where he could smell the freshness on her bright red hair. “I actually missed you quite a lot.”  
  
“I bet that hurt your pride by saying that.” Stiles laughed in her hair. Her arms tightened around his neck before she let go. She was smiling with tears in her eyes but gave him a light punch on his arm. She never had boundaries with Stiles. Her and Scott were the only ones that told him off and pushed him around. Isaac and Erica would fool around and have fun with him but still had their limits. Stiles didn’t care if they were close to him like Scott and Lydia was. It made him feel more normal. He wished he could tell them that they were free to treat him as if he wasn’t a King.  
  
He turns around when he hears a burst of footsteps on his other side. He could barely see him before Scott assaulted him with the strong arms that wrapped around him. He didn’t even have to look at him to tell that he was crying because Stiles was too. They haven’t seen each other in two years. It’s been too long to see his best friend.  
  
“You’re too skinny,” Scott mumbles into Stiles’s shoulder.  
  
“That tends to happen when you eat nothing but porridge and bread in the middle of the Highlands.” Scott slowly releases his hold onto Stiles and wipes his nose on his tunic. His eyes are red and his face is flushed but he still looks the same.  
  
“I can’t believe it’s time for you to marry.” Scott looks over to the Princesses and the Queen. The sisters were giggling with each other, probably at the ridiculous scene with Stiles’s and Scott’s reunion. Talia looked like she was patiently waiting for when Stiles was done.  
  
“Me either,” Stiles sighed and looked at his friends. They were all giving him a soft smile that showed him that they were going to be by his side no matter the circumstances. “We should go and say hi to Queen Talia and Princess Laura and Princess Cora.”  
  
They walk over to the Queen that is standing in front of the two Princesses now. He bows his head when he is in front of him and she does a small curtsy.  
  
“King Stilinski, it is so great to see you.” Talia placed her hand on his. Her hand was warm. It was comforting, just like the first time they met. “Come, we will show you where you will sleep. We also have rooms for your friends.”  
  
Stiles looks back at them, they were still smiling despite the nervousness that radiates through their bodies. They never met the Hale’s and Scott has always been nervous about this day. He was worried that they wouldn’t let him be around Stiles as much or that he would be shoved in the servant’s courter. So Stiles could see relief flood his face.  
  
“Hey stupid, it’s good to see you.” Cora was suddenly striding by his side. Laura was back by Lydia, probably talking about the gown she was wearing and the jewelry wrapped around her neck and wrists.  
  
“You’re still charming as ever Cora.” He wasn’t scared of being himself around Cora. She hated being treated so formally just like he did. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and curled around her frame. She wore a small crown on her head that showed her true status. She has grown up since he last saw her.  
  
“I heard about the rat that tried to poison you.” She muttered. He whipped his head towards her. Nobody was supposed to know that except his dad and Queen Talia and King Charles. “For God’s sake, don’t have a heart attack you, I overheard mother talking with her trusted servant, Meredith. I just wanted to tell you that you’re safe here. And it wasn’t your fault that the nun died.”  
  
He halted for a moment. The death of the nun has been in the back of his mind since it happed two days ago. Even with Marsha’s words, he still felt as if he killed her. But hearing it from Cora made it seem true for some reason. He gave her a nod to confirm that he heard her words. She wrapped her hand around his arm the rest of the walk to his new future.  
  
Queen Talia showed his friends their rooms before his. Lydia and Erica were paired up in a huge room where Lydia was jumping up and down with joy. There were two separate rooms in the room itself so both girls could have their privacy and a living area with multiple vanities filled with jewelry. Isaac and Scott had a room similar to themselves but with less makeup and jewelry. Somewhere along the way, Cora and Laura left to go to their duties so it left Stiles and Queen Talia alone. They walked to a door at the end of a long hallway with huge double doors.  
  
“This is your room Stiles. I kept in contact with your father and he had some help with Lady Lydia to tell us what you’d like in your room so I hope it is to your liking.” Talia opened the doors to a large room that had multiple rooms connected to it as well. “This is the living area and you have your bed in the room to your right.”  
  
Stiles looked around to his new surroundings. He has always been fascinated by the Hale Palace. His home was half the size of their palace so every room was stunning. They were walking around while she was talking but he was too distracted by the details of the room. When he entered his room, seeing the perfectly made bed with a maroon embroidered duvet, he realized that that nobody else was made to be in here but him. This room was specialized for him and only him.  
  
“Your Majesty, I’m sorry but this room is just mine?”  
  
“Of course King Stiles. I did not think that you would want Sir Scott in your living courters.” She looked concerned, it reminded him of his mother.  
  
“I wasn’t talking about Scott, Your Majesty.” He could feel his face heat up. “I assumed, uh, that I would share a room with Prince Derek.”  
  
“Oh,” her lips formed a tight line. “I just thought that since you will not wed until after the full moon that you should have your own room.”  
  
“Then we will share a room?” His voice was shaking. He had been scared of this day since he realized that married couples share rooms when he was only eleven so he was confused as to why he was a little disappointed.  
  
“King Stiles, Derek..” She paused to gather her thoughts. “He is not the best people person.”  
  
“I have noticed.”  
  
“You will most likely stay in this room by yourself even after you wed Derek. I am truly sorry if you thought otherwise.”  
“No, I completely understand.”  
  
“I will leave you to do as you need, if you need any help, call one of the servants and they can assist you.” Talia set a gentle hand on his shoulder, the warmth seeping through his shirt. “We are glad you are here Stiles. Do not let Derek’s attitude discourage you. You are going to be a wonderful ruler for both your country and ours.”  
  
She left him in his living area alone. The room was silent besides the light chatter of the crowd outside. From his window, he could see the whole courtyard and the scenery surrounding the palace from his window towering the castle. He gets lost in the view when he hears a light tap on his door and it opening soon after.  
  
“Hey Scotty, how do you like your room?” Stiles was still looking out his window. He was watching two kids play with a small dog on the plush green lawn.  
  
“King Stiles.” The voice was certainly not the voice he was expecting from his best friend. He spins to see a familiar face. However, he wasn’t the slightly awkward teenager that he saw last time. Derek was standing right in front of him, looking more like a King than Stiles ever wished he could. He was dressed in a dark grey silk tunic with gold embroidery. His stance was stiff and there wasn’t a hair out of place. He was more stunning to look at than the scenery outside his window.  
  
“Prince Derek.” Stiles gave his head a bow. His head was spinning from the Prince’s presence.  
  
“I was told by my sister Cora that you have arrived. I do apologize of my absence as I was with my father discussing further about the conflicts with England.” Derek said quietly. Stiles was still staring because he could have almost sworn that this was the first time Prince Derek spoke a full sentence towards him.  
  
“Not at all. I just figured you didn’t even want to be there.” Stiles laughed nervously.  
  
“Excuse me?” Derek’s eyebrows pull together. Stiles can tell that has already angered the Prince. Great.  
  
“Well, it’s just that you were never really interested in my visits before so I wasn’t expecting you to greet me this time either.”  
  
“Those were just visits for you to be aware of your future home. This is much different King Stiles. I would assume you would be smart enough to understand that.” He looked Stiles up and down, examining him like he was some type of mythical creature that had two heads.  
  
“I am plenty smart enough to understand, Prince Derek. However you’re such a prude that I assumed that you wouldn’t even be kind enough to greet your future husband.” Stiles crossed his arms. He was too tired from the past two days to deal with the Prince that has anger issues. “I will not have you put the blame on me when you haven’t shown me any type of friendship when I have visited.”  
  
“Enough. I just wanted to stop by to tell you that mother has invited you to dinner. Be there before sundown so we can discuss things.”  
  
“Things such as our wedding?” Stiles still had his arms crossed, but they were more wrapped around himself to try and hide from the Prince. Despite him sounding confident, the Prince was very intimidating.  
  
“Yes, King Stiles. Our Alliance will be discussed.” Derek walks out and Stiles noticed the slight slam of his doors behind him.  
Well, this is already looking to be a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for regular sterek posts and maybe sneak peaks on the next chapters.  
> [x](https://stiles-fill-the-void.tumblr.com/)


End file.
